Stolen Kisses
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: "¿Qué le hace pensar que usted se liberará de estas pasiones inhibidas? No, por supuesto que no. De cualquier manera y al final, su entereza jamás huirá de mis manos". [Viñetas/Drabbles interconectados] [SebaCiel centric!] M para lemon y/o insinuación.
1. Accidente

_**Disclaimer: Nada de Kuroshitsuji me pertenece, a Yana Toboso si.**_

* * *

 _ **Accidente.**_

El florete cayó silenciosamente al suelo, seguido del significativo trozo de tela negra en forma de parche. El más alto de los dos sabía lo que estaba por venir, aún se encontraba arrodillado cuando recibió la palma de su joven amo chocar con fuerza contra su mejilla derecha, provocando un sonoro eco recorrer la habitación entera.

―Lárgate. Lárgate ahora. ―ordenó el Conde con firmeza. Dándole la espalda a su mayordomo, ocultando medio rostro con una de sus manos.

―Sí, mi señor.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Dejando a Ciel Phantomhive sólo, no obstante, acompañado de sus pensamientos. Respiró profundo, retirándose la mano que cubría sus facciones, aún con la sangre almacenada peligrosamente en cada una de sus mejillas. Maldijo bajo, recogiendo de mala gana su parche tirado en el suelo, seguido del florete.

Su mente comenzó a reproducir lo último que había sucedido. Él y Sebastian habían estado practicando esgrima como de costumbre, Ciel al borde de la victoria, Sebastian bloqueándole su movimiento final en el último momento, sujetando su brazo con firmeza con una mano y con la otra sosteniéndole el mentón, su rostro a centímetros del suyo…

Él corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza; rápido, energético, bombeando sangre incontrolablemente. Negándose a aceptar lo que había pasado.

¿Así se sentía un beso?

Posó su mano sobre la comisura de su boca, deslizando su dedo índice contra su palpitante labio inferior, sintiendo una extraña sensación adueñarse de su estómago. Comenzó a temblar furiosamente cuando sintió un hormigueo recorrer _aquellas_ marcas impregnadas de las que no se había dado cuenta antes. Sintió la sangre huir de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta del tipo de marcas que se trataban. Eran marcas…marcas de dientes.

―¡Ese idiota! ―exclamó, arrojando el florete contra la pared sin consideración alguna.

¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasara? Intentó calmarse, los accidentes pasaban. Si, un _accidente_. No era más que eso y no lo dejaría suceder otra vez, ya encontraría la manera de reprender al demonio por haberle faltado al respeto…

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta es la primera vez que me aventuré a escribir algo de una de mis otps como el SebaCiel... como aún no me siento preparada para un one-shot y mucho menos un fic, me decidí por los drabbles. ¿Les gustó? como dije en el summary cualquier sugerencia e idea que quieran aportar para futuros drabbles es bien recibida y lo apreciaría mucho. Ya sea por review o mensaje.

Gracias por pasarse a leer.


	2. Espina

_**Espina.**_

Sintió la aguda punzada de dolor recorrerle el dedo anular y posteriormente pasó a examinar con fastidio la gota de sangre deslizándose lentamente por este.

Miró de reojo a la llamativa rosa roja que tenía sujeta en su mano derecha, dejando escapar un suspiro. Segundos después, volvió a colocar la maceta de flores delicadamente sobre la mesa, chasqueando los dientes.

―Joven amo ―susurró Sebastian, dejando que su aliento acariciara el oído derecho del conde, haciendo que este último pegara un salto de sorpresa.

―¡Sebastian, no aparezcas así! Has estado muy insolente estos días ―le reprochó Ciel, girando sobre sí mismo para encarar al demonio, mirándolo con desaprobación.

―Le suplico me perdone, simplemente me pareció curioso verlo rondar por aquí… en mi jardín ―dijo el mayordomo, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ciel pestañeó un par de veces, ocultando la mano derecha detrás de su espalda disimuladamente.

―No digas tonterías, vine aquí por accidente ―se defendió. Juntando sus manos, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar para marcharse.

―Si me permite preguntar ¿Sucede algo con su mano? ―preguntó Sebastian, con un ligero tono de diversión.

Contuvo la respiración. Aún se encontraba dándole la espalda a su mayordomo cuando dijo un simple no como respuesta; Presionando sus manos contra la fina tela de sus ropas negras.

―Como siempre, nunca es capaz de admitir la verdad ¿No es así?

―No sé de qué hab―…

No terminó de hablar, cuando se dio cuenta Sebastian se había colocado nuevamente enfrente de Él y sus labios estaban curvados en una media sonrisa.

―Ha esparcido unas cuantas gotas sobre el suelo y el olor es bastante evidente también ―exclamó mordazmente―, ¿Creyó que no me daría cuenta? ―murmuró sin ocultar su diversión, clavando sus ojos en la intensa mirada añil del más joven.

―No necesito que me ayudes.

―Puedo ver claramente que, por alguna razón está disgustado conmigo. Pero como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive es mi deber ayudarle, incluso en situaciones como estas ¿No lo cree? ―expresó ensanchando su sonrisa, puntualizando cada una de sus palabras en un tono que a Ciel le pareció bastante… deleitable.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Sebastian se arrodilló para colocarse a la altura del niño, tomando su mano derecha con sutileza, acercándola a sus demoniacos labios.

―¿Acaso se pinchó con la espina de rosa?

―¿Qué te hace creer que…?

―No es difícil de suponer. Por favor, permítame…

Antes de que Ciel pudiera entender lo que Sebastian quería decir, este último había atrapado su anular lastimado entre sus labios sin introducirlo completamente dentro de su boca, saboreando y palpando la dulce esencia que emanaba la sangre de su amo con la punta de su lengua.

―¡Sebastian! ¡¿Qué crees que estas…?! ―se alarmó el conde, llevándose su mano libre a su boca, sonrojándose de golpe. Dejando que el resto de la pregunta muriera en su garganta pues su racionalidad escapó de su mente cuando volvió a sentir la lengua de su mayordomo recorrer de extremo a extremo la piel de su dedo.

―Parece disfrutarlo plenamente, mi señor ―justificó el demonio. Presionando la mano del niño contra sus labios antes de retirarla.

―Deja de… ―musitó Ciel entrecortadamente.

―Joven amo ―le interrumpió Sebastian, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del conde ―, permítame decirle que usted… ― hizo una pausa, complaciéndose velozmente con la evidente y lujuriosa expresión adornando el bello y sonrojado rostro del niño ―…sabe embriagadoramente bien.

No sólo el corazón de Ciel se paralizó cuando escuchó esas palabras provenir del demonio, sino que su cuerpo entero también parecía fallar en responderle. Por ello no lo apartó, mucho menos lo abofeteó. No pudo reclamarle nada y ni siquiera le molestó que las manos de Sebastian se apoyaran sobre sus hombros para terminar tirando de ellos, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos. De todo lo que fue consciente, fue de la intensidad que aquella mirada escarlata le brindaba.

―No mientas… ―susurró en un vano intento de liberarse de la situación, mirándolo fijamente y sin parpadear.

―Creo que ya se lo he dicho antes, _mi_ señor. Yo… no miento ―puntualizó el mayordomo, halando una vez más del pequeño y liviano cuerpo, permitiendo que los labios de ambos se encontraran en un grácil y agradable beso. Dándole final definitivo a su conversación.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : Exactamente 702 palabras, lo cual significa que este me quedó como viñeta y no como drabble e.e y eso que acorté bastante, pero en fin... ¿Que tál quedó? gracias por las 50 visitas :) espero este también les guste. Me aseguraré de no pasar las 500 palabras la próxima vez x_x ¡Saludos! y como siempre gracias por pasarse a leer.

Oh y una _aclaración_ : Esta viñeta transcurre una semana después de que Sebastian besa por primera vez a Ciel 7u7 por lo que podemos asumir que Ciel aún no se "venga" de la insolencia de su adorado mayordomo, pero ya pronto lo hará :3 Es todo por ahora, nos leemos.


	3. Violín

_**Violín.**_

―Sebastian ―llamó, extendiendo su mano derecha.

Su mayordomo le tendió silenciosamente el arco; Ciel respiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse, colocando delicadamente el arco entre las cuerdas, deslizándolo suavemente, invocando la música del celestial instrumento. Sin embargo, las notas que provenían de este seguían sin sonar como de costumbre, provocando su irritación, ya era su tercer intento en aquella sesión.

―No entiendo que me pasa hoy ―admitió sin disimular disgusto. Volviendo a darle el arco a Sebastian, bajando el violín de su hombro.

―Para serle sincero señor ―comenzó a explicar el mayordomo, atreviéndose a apoyar suavemente el arco en la lozana mejilla izquierda del conde, girando su rostro con ayuda de este―, parece estar algo distraído el día de hoy ¿Me equivoco? ―dijo risiblemente, dedicándole una breve sonrisa a su sorprendido y sofocado amo.

―¿Vas a empezar con tus juegos otra vez? ―exclamó Ciel, más molesto que antes ―, Si estoy así es por tu culpa.

El mayordomo enarcó ambas de sus cejas, aquello no lo había visto venir. Pero fue capaz de disimularlo, sonriéndole nuevamente.

―¿Mi culpa? ―curioseó.

Pero claro que era su culpa y eso le complacía más de lo que quería admitir.

Sintió como el enojo de Ciel se desvaneció, dando paso al nerviosismo. Se veía tan vulnerable, inocente… y no podía culparlo ya que no habían pasado más de unas cuantas horas tras lo sucedido en el jardín de rosas. Sonrió perversamente, complacido de que Ciel no apartara el arco de su rostro todavía.

―¿Su dedo ya se encuentra bien, joven amo? ―preguntó sin más.

En aquellos momentos el rostro del pequeño era un vívido poema para el demonio. Disfrutando con pleno goce de lo ruborizado que estaba, de lo increíblemente deseable que lucía por segunda ocasión, y en un mismo día.

―Sebastian…

―¿Si, joven amo?

―Yo… no entiendo…

―No tiene nada que entender por ahora, _my little lord_ ―retiró el arco de su mejilla, inclinando su rostro al del más pequeño.

―Permítame motivarlo. De esa manera usted será capaz de tocar con maravillosa gracia una vez más. Sólo tiene que desearlo ―susurró con monstruosa seducción y era más de lo que Ciel podía soportar.

―Sebast-…

―Sólo dígalo.

Los labios del menor se abrieron de par en par, incapaz de ser dueño de sus acciones por más tiempo, estaba a punto de abandonarse a los más recurrentes y oscuros deseos que su mayordomo volvía a ofrecerle con tanto arrebato.

―Yo… no sé si…

Los labios del demonio no lo dejaron terminar y para Sebastian estuvo bien. La inexperta boca de Ciel fue un verdadero deleite a pesar de que aún estaba poniendo resistencia, negándose a aceptarle.

Sebastian rió para sus adentros al ver a su amo tan desesperado, luchando en un banal intento de resistirse al juego que Él mismo había aceptado sabiendo que ya era tarde, al igual que fue tarde para el violín que terminó cayendo al suelo pues la mano de Ciel fue incapaz de seguir sosteniéndolo.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a LadyRavenCrow por la sugerencia, tu idea será para el proximo drabble c: y claro, gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer, seguir y dar favorito.

Nos leemos.


	4. Pesadilla

_**Pesadilla.**_

¿Qué estaba pasando con Él? ¿Por qué parecía estar tan ansioso? Su lengua paseándose por la comisura de sus labios parecía darle la respuesta.

Desde lo que había sucedido hacía tres días Ciel le había ordenado que ya no era necesario bañarlo ni llevarlo a la cama, evitando todo tipo de contacto o charla, manteniéndolo tan ocupado como le fuera posible. Limitándose a servirle el té y llevarle la comida mientras el Conde atendía enormes cantidades de papeleo acerca de negocios en la comodidad de su oficina.

Pero esa noche sería diferente.

Suspiró mientras sacaba el reloj de plata de su bolsillo asegurándose que todos los deberes que había tenido pendientes ya estaban cubiertos y que los sirvientes ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Entonces, sin esperarse un segundo más, prosiguió a encaminarse silenciosamente a la habitación del amo.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de abrir la puerta para entrar. _Cómo si lo necesitara,_ fue lo que pensó. Sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer de un intenso tono rosáceo en la penumbra ubicada en una esquina de la alcoba.

El simple hecho de ver a su pequeño amo tan indefenso, durmiendo apaciblemente y sin aquella fría expresión en su rostro le parecía lo más placentero de admirar.

Se llevó la mano a su boca, quitándose uno de los guantes con ayuda de sus dientes. Quería tocarlo, lo deseaba; Y así lo hizo, comenzando por remover unos cuantos mechones azulados del infantil rostro. Sonriendo para sí mismo, plenamente atraído al suave tacto que la piel de Ciel le brindaba.

A pesar de estar familiarizado con la sensación de placer, había _algo_ más, algo que no sabía describir... algo que le recorría el cuerpo entero de una manera escalofriante. Entonces supo que ya no quería pensar más.

Colocó su mano desnuda contra la cálida mejilla, inclinándose precavidamente al risueño semblante frente a sus ojos.

 _Tanta belleza y corrupción en una apariencia tan inocente_.

Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de deslizar sus labios sobre la pequeña boca a escasos centímetros de la suya, cediendo reiteradamente al placer que tanto había añorado por culpa de su propio amo. Faltándole al respeto de una manera tan excitante, chocando y presionando sus bocas con considerable discreción, resistiéndose a la idea de llegar a más…

.

.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose sobre su cama, notando una gota de sudor cayendo cuesta abajo por su barbilla. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

El joven Conde separó los labios, presionándolos instintivamente con su mano derecha. En vez de encontrarlos calientes o tibios, los encontró a una temperatura normal.

 _Una pesadilla,_ _sólo había sido una pesadilla._

No había forma de que Sebastian se hubiera atrevido a irrumpir en su habitación sin su permiso, ¿Verdad?

.

.

* * *

N/A: Nuevamente gracias a LadyRavenCrow por aportar la idea para este drabble c:


	5. Vino tinto

_**Vino tinto.**_

La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo a su alrededor parecía bambolearse. Dejó la copa sobre su regazo, descansando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. Por un momento vio a su sirvienta entrando a la habitación; Al siguiente la vio salir disparada para salir fuera de su alcance. La copa ya no se encontraba en su regazo ni tampoco en alguna de sus manos, estaba tirada en el piso, hecha añicos.

Ah, así se sentía estar ebrio.

Se incorporó lentamente, caminando hacía la mesita en la que descansaba la botella de vino sin dejar de tambalearse. Una vez ahí fue toda una hazaña tomar dicha botella con una mano mientras que se enganchaba al borde del primoroso mueble con la otra, como si su vida dependiera de ello con tal de no caerse.

―Parece que Mey-Rin no mintió acerca de su deplorable estado ―escuchó _esa_ voz que a pesar de no encontrarse cerca, era como si lo estuviera. O tal vez lo sintió así por culpa del alcohol.

Hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Aferró la botella a su mano derecha, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose nuevamente al sillón. Sin ánimos de hablar.

―¿Joven amo? ―insistió.

―¿Qué quieres? ―logró articular el conde, dejándose caer sobre el canapé.

Fue cuando involuntariamente cruzaron miradas y Ciel sintió su rostro arder al ver a su mayordomo en la habitación. Dio las gracias por tener el previo enrojecimiento de mejillas debido al vino que había ingerido, haciendo menos notorio su bochorno. El semblante del demonio no ocultó la sorpresa, claro, ver a su amo en tal estado debía serle bastante… ¿incómodo? Tenía que ser eso, Ciel jamás se había emborrachado.

―Vine a ayudarle.

―Te dije que ya no necesito ese tipo de ayuda, Sebastian. ¿Mey-Rin te llamó?

―Así lo hizo. Y con todo respeto hizo bien ¿No lo cree?, parece que en verdad requiere ayuda, joven amo ―se limitó a contestar cortésmente.

―¿Oh? ¿De verdad? ―notó el flaqueo en su voz, maldiciéndose internamente por ello.

Sebastian le sonrió ampliamente notando el error que el niño había cometido, comenzando a acercarse. El conde no pudo reclamarle nada.

Bajó la mirada, posándola sobre la botella entre sus manos, fueron unos segundos después cuando sintió una mano enguantada quitársela de encima.

―¿Gusta otra copa? ―susurró en voz baja, en tono de complicidad.

―¿No vas a detenerme?

―Si usted lo ordena, lo haré.

―Tan típico de ti, Sebastian.

Ciel se quedó pensativo, reflexionando brevemente si era sensato continuar bebiendo, realmente lo consideró pero la sequedad en su garganta terminó venciéndole. Alzó peligrosamente su mirada, posándola en el par de ojos carmesís que lo estaban mirando desde arriba.

―Yo… la copa… ―intentó hablar pero la lengua comenzaba a pesarle ya, negándose a decir palabras coherentes.

―Lo sé, no se preocupe, recogeré los trozos de cristal después de ayudarle ―respondió Sebastian, asintiendo la cabeza.

El niño estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue la atención que su mayordomo colocó en la botella lo que desvió sus deseos de hablar.

―Vino tinto, no me sorprende que sea incapaz de moverse ―admitió Sebastian, suprimiendo una sonrisa.

Tratando de ignorar aquel último gesto el menor ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente irritado, permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran.

―Eres realmente inoportuno… ―dijo con dificultad, en verdad comenzaba a costarle mucho articular palabras.

Y abrió los ojos santiamenes antes de sentir el líquido amargo llenar su boca y caer cuesta abajo por su garganta. Fue algo que no parecía asquearle para haber tomado tanto alcohol con anterioridad, por eso dejó que la sensación de escozor le inundara por completo. Pero algo no estaba bien, sintió como la molestia volvía a hacerse presente en Él.

¿Acaso eran los mareos que comenzaban a taladrarle la cabeza con mayor intensidad?

No, claro que no. Fueron los orbes escarlatas hundiéndose fijamente en los suyos, orbes que no dejaron de mirarlo hasta que ingirió todo el vino almacenado en su boca. De esta manera Sebastian finalmente apartó lánguidamente sus labios de los suyos, haciendo un curioso sonido para los oídos del niño. Notó una gota de vino deslizarse por la comisura derecha de sus labios, la cual terminó descendiendo hasta su barbilla.

―Deje me encargo de eso también ―exclamó su mayordomo y antes de que Ciel pudiera mover sus labios para protestar, sintió desaparecer el licor impregnado de su piel debajo de aquella cálida lengua.

No supo cómo sentirse al respecto después de aquello, apreció su cuerpo entero temblar en una fastidiosa sensación que prefería ignorar, pues no solo el hecho de que Sebastian le hubiera dado a beber de esa manera le había resultado algo _no_ desagradable, sino que, parecía haber pasado un considerable tiempo desde la última vez que su mayordomo se había atrevido a realizar una de sus insolencias.

Tenía que admitirlo al menos para sí mismo, aquello se había sentido tan bien…

―Sebastian, tengo sueño… ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarse vencer bajo los efectos de cansancio producidos por el alcohol.

―Lo llevaré a su cama de inmediato ―y dicho eso, tomó a su joven amo en brazos.

Para desgracia de Ciel, le fue imposible ver la satisfecha sonrisa que el demonio le brindó conforme lo llevó a su habitación, segundos después de perder la consciencia.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A:_ Y de nuevo ha resultado ser una viñeta (?) ojalá sea de su agrado. Como siempre ¡Gracias por leer, dar favorito y seguir esta historia! También a sus reviews que espero contestar pronto vía PM en cuanto tenga la oportunidad. En verdad se aprecia c:

Gracias también a Mey-Rin Kishou por la sugerencia, la tomaré en cuenta para el próximo drabble o viñeta que realice. Les recuerdo a los demás que también pueden aportar ideas para esta bonita pareja, con toda confianza c:

Sin más que decir, saludos a todos. Nos leemos.


	6. Vestido

**Vestido**

Cuando Mey-Rin entró corriendo a la habitación para encontrarse con el conde arrojándole el fino trozo de tela sobre su rostro diciéndole de manera amenazante que debía deshacerse de dicha prenda, no lo cuestionó dos veces…

* * *

Una sonrisa se asomaba sobre los delgados y finos labios del demonio al entrar a la habitación, inmodesto de la ropa que descansa en su antebrazo derecho. Complaciéndose de la fugaz y colérica mirada que le brindó su joven amo a través del espejo ubicado en su habitación.

―Yo no ordené que me trajeras _eso_ de vuelta ―exclamó Ciel con frialdad.

Se situó detrás del menor quien mantenía sus ojos sobre el enorme espejo. No le bastó más que un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que no había más que mal humor en su añil mirada.

―Aún tiene resaca ―dijo Sebastian, ignorando el último diálogo de su amo, más no fue una pregunta.

Sintiéndose hastioso, Ciel asintió con la cabeza como si lo hubiera sido. Fue exquisito ver al niño sonrojándose tenuemente. Invitándolo a recordar el sabor del vino en la juvenil y tersa lengua hace una noche atrás… entonces no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos al frente, situándose a pocos centímetros atrás del cuerpo del menor.

El niño le miró extrañado sin virar su rostro, mirándolo directamente, preguntándose que estaría pensando Sebastian.

―Realmente no creo que deba deshacerse de este vestido ―se atrevió a comentar, colocando el vestido sobre las ropas inglesas de un sorprendido conde.

―¿Por qué no habría de? ―se defendió Ciel, mirando con desaprobación a su mayordomo.

Sebastian presionó suavemente el vestido contra el pequeño cuerpo, complaciéndose de que este se había estremecido ante tal contacto.

―Porque a pesar de ser una prenda femenina de la cual ha hecho uso una sola vez, le favorece a usted en todo sentido. Tales como sus facciones… ―inhaló gustosamente el aroma que Ciel desprendía, rozando sus labios contra su estrecha nuca. Uno de sus largos y finos dedos desabrochaba el listón negro de su parche, dejando a la vista aquella marca, _su marca_ violácea brillando con intensidad equivalente a sus ojos borgoñas. Le había vuelto a atrapar ―…sus ojos ―continuó, arrastrando las palabras con toda intención, deslizando su mano libre debajo del paralizado mentón―, sus manos ―comenzó a inclinarse, su lengua estaba ansiosa y el cuerpo de Ciel apegándose al suyo le provocó aún más. Su amo lo quería de nuevo tanto como Él. Vaya excitación. ―, su cabello ―giró velozmente al pequeño para encararlo, sonriendo triunfalmente al ver el deseo adueñándose de su jovial mirada. ―Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo besé y pareció disgustarle, pero ahora sólo veo que desea esto tanto como yo, sobretodo ayer cuando compartí el vino con usted… ―comenzó a decir el demonio, incapaz de terminar.

Y cuando se dio cuenta en medio de su ligera sorpresa ―la cual disfrazó con seriedad―, notó los delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y el repentino calor golpeando sus palpitantes labios siendo presionados con timidez. Sucediendo lo inimaginable, dejándose ir en la mirada azul purpúrea.

 _Oh, usted jamás deja de sorprenderme, joven amo._

* * *

―¿Sebastian? ―preguntó Ciel ese mismo día, horas más tarde.

―¿Joven amo? ―contestó en automático.

―No he cambiado de parecer, para mañana quiero ese vestido lejos de mi vista, es una orden.

Sebastian resistió sus impulsos de echarse a reír enfrente del conde. ―Sí, mi señor.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Así como ven, Ciel fue el que le dio el beso a Sebas esta vez 7u7 Gracias a Mey-Rin Kishou por la idea c: el vestido del que esta hablando Ciel es su vestido rosa (¡Por supuesto!) espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente drabble (o viñeta) lo que sea que salga xD Saludos.


	7. Cubierto

_**Cubierto.**_

Cierto mayordomo le había estado triscando por un considerable tiempo, olvidándose del pequeño detalle de que el conde también sabía cómo jugar. O posiblemente no, tal vez había sido parte de una trivial diversión por parte del demonio. Pero una cosa llevaba a otra.

Después de renunciar a la idea de que la Reina seguía sin enviarle una carta que le indicara alguna nueva tarea, el sabor a té mezclado con pastel de chocolate disolviéndose placenteramente dentro de su boca compensaba bastante bien su decepción.

Tras su tercer bocado de pastel no previno que el utensilio plateado se resbalaría de sus dedos, afortunadamente Sebastian estuvo ahí para capturarle mucho antes de que el cubierto pudiera palpar el suelo.

―Aquí tiene ―fue todo lo que murmuró, mostrándole al niño esa típica sonrisa burlona que le brindaba cuando algo le parecía tonto de su parte.

Le arrebató de mala gana el tenedor de su enguantada mano sin siquiera darle las gracias. Pensó en recordarle su desvergüenza, pero fue la repentina realización lo que le hizo parar al último momento.

Estaban cerca, _demasiado cerca_.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que el demonio había estado a tan escasa distancia de Él?

Su mano tembló conforme recordaba, provocando que el tenedor volviera a caer al suelo antes de que el mayordomo pudiera intervenir de nuevo.

Ciel no podía dar crédito a sus acciones, al menos no esa vez. Y por mucho que estuviera abochornado por dentro, logró mantenerse sereno ante los ojos borgoña que parecían mirarlo con excesiva atención.

El demonio por otra parte, aún sin desaparecer el brillo malignamente divertido ante la indudable torpeza de su amo, se levantó con ágil gracilidad después de recoger el utensilio, únicamente diciendo:

―Enseguida le traeré otro.

―No, déjalo. Mejor deja de verme así. Lo has estado haciendo todo el día ―soltó el conde con impulsivo desdén, tomando rápidamente el cubierto mucho antes de que Sebastian pudiera moverse de su posición actual, involuntariamente halándolo.

El mayordomo arqueó las cejas para fingir sorpresa, pero su mirada permaneció intacta. Entonces Ciel se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido.

 _Maldito demonio._

―Le ruego me disculpe. Parece que he sido atrapado ―contestó al fin, destilando malicia.

Su añil mirada comenzó a vagar por aquel par de labios postrados enfrente suyo pues había tirado con demasiada fuerza, provocando que Sebastian terminara ligeramente inclinado, encima de Él.

La sola idea de haberse permitido a sí mismo semejante sandez le exaltó mucho más de lo que quiso admitir. No obstante, no le importó lo suficiente para detenerse después.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había añadido algo extra a su postre habitual.

.

.

* * *

No había contemplado venir aquello, pero no dudo en dejarse ir. El dulzor del cacao fusionado con almendras no era nada a comparación del mero deseo que emanaba la esencia de su joven amo a través de sus dóciles labios y el apetito… el apetito que tenía de Él.

Por encima de que Ciel demostró nula resistencia conjuntamente al tomar por segunda ocasión la iniciativa; Estaba la añoranza de su cercanía mezclada con la necesidad y la lujuria, eso fue más de lo que Sebastian pudo soportar. Quiso apartarse un poco, pero la mano enroscada alrededor de su corbata no favorecía la situación.

Su autodominio se perdió ligeramente, colocando su mano izquierda debajo de la infanta barbilla, profundizando el beso, moviendo con más insistencia sus labios contra los del menor, obligándole a abrir un poco más su boca tal como quería pues de esa forma fue capaz de introducir su lengua; La cual comenzó a recorrer todos los rincones de la juvenil abertura con demasiada codicia, algo que al demonio no le importó en lo absoluto, ya tenía bastante tiempo anhelando ese momento y que mejor oportunidad que aquella. Quería devorarlo.

El conde gimió con fuerza, dejándose llevar sin más. Pero el tintineante sonido de plata fina cayendo al suelo logró hacerle recuperar algo de juicio al mayordomo.

¿En qué momento Ciel había decidido ser tan impulsivo e insensato?

No se dio tiempo para pensar la respuesta, pero si para degustar la corrompida e inimaginable transformación en los labios del niño desbordando insanamente su anhelo a la deletérea excitación, empapando su lengua con la intoxicante sensación. Tenía años sin probarla; Y vaya que sentirla una vez más gracias a su pequeño promitente...

―Sebas… Sebastian… ―gimió Ciel contra los labios del mayor.

Su amo estaba más vulnerable que nunca, tan expuesto; Por si fuera poco, había cruzado una vez más el límite con Él, un demonio.

―Joven amo… ―correspondió deseoso, arrastrando cada sílaba, notando la lozana piel erizarse ante tal suceso.

Y se detuvo. No porque quisiera, pero si por la estabilidad del niño y su estabilidad misma. Sintiéndose orgulloso de hacerlo a tiempo.

― ¿Pero qué…? ―comenzaba a protestar Ciel.

Sebastian colocó rápidamente un dedo enguantado sobre los tiernos y aún avives labios del conde, silenciándolo de inmediato.

―Me fascinaría continuar joven amo pero me temo que, al menos por ahora, tendremos que abstenernos de continuar con estas fervientes sesiones. ¿Qué pasaría si pasara a mayores? ―murmuró bajo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ciel enrojeció de vergüenza y furia ante semejante insinuación, apartando la mano del demonio de una guantada.

― ¡Vete! ― demandó.

No hubo más palabras. Sebastian hizo una pequeña reverencia, dibujando una leve sonrisa sobre su rostro, ―cerciorándose de que Ciel la había notado ― prosiguiendo a dar media vuelta, marchándose por fin de la habitación.

Después de todo, necesitaba calmarse. Aún podía sentir la esencia de Ciel abrasarle la punta de lengua y vaya que se quedaría impregnada por un buen lapso de tiempo.

Necesitaba distraerse en otras cosas si Él mismo no quería meterse en ascendientes problemas personales. El niño había rebasado su autocontrol.

―No tiene idea de lo mucho que me ha tentado el día de hoy, joven amo…

.

.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _975 palabras. Creí que rebasaría a las 1000 pero al final el objetivo se cumplió y se ha quedado como una linda viñeta, ¿Hurra?_

 _En fin, se sintió realmente bien relatar con estos dos otra vez. Escribir desde el POV de Sebastian es lo mejor de todo btw (?) Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los follo_ _ws en general, me alegra que les esté gustando c: Hasta el próximo viñeta/drabble._


	8. Antifaz

**Antifaz.**

La música le mareaba y el sabor del vino le escocía la garganta, afortunadamente aún era capaz de mantenerse consciente respecto a la mayoría de sus acciones…

― ¿Aún sigue molesto por recibir una invitación a un baile en vez de una invitación a un nuevo caso criminal? ―escuchó la voz aterciopelada acariciarle el oído izquierdo.

…O casi todas.

Suspirando incómodamente alzó la mirada, fulminando los orbes borgoña que le observaban desde lo alto.

―Puedo asegurarle que nadie nos descubrirá e incluso si lo hacen, en un baile de máscaras no le reconocerían de inmediato ―susurró Sebastian, deslizando una de sus manos sobre el oscuro y decorado accesorio que cubría los orbes del niño.

Sintió el tacto del demonio recorrer la fina seda de la careta italiana. Una que estaba diseñada exclusivamente para Ciel pues el lado derecho se encontraba oculto por una capa extra de tela.

―Estás hablando demasiado... ya déjate de tonterías, desde que comenzamos a hacer este tipo de cosas… tu impudicia me incomoda. Me irrita. ―su voz se apagó, cohibiéndose al recordar su actual situación.

Porque claro, ¿Qué era peor que un noble estuviera inclinado contra la pared, oculto detrás de una enorme cortina de decoración junto a su mayordomo en pleno baile?

Finalmente los luengos dedos se estancaron sobre las modestas joyas turquesas que adornaban las esquinas del antifaz. ―Oh mi pequeño e irritado amo… ―exclamó Sebastian, hincándose frente al niño para quedar a su altura. ―Me gustaría disculparme como es debido pero a veces me es inevitable comportarme de esta manera, porque a pesar de tales descaros, usted parece disfrutarlo.

―Ya te he dicho que no juegues conmigo.

―No lo hago.

― ¿Qué acaso te gusta persuadirme de esta manera? ¿Te gusta jugar...?

Antes de que Ciel pudiera ser capaz de terminar la pregunta sus ojos fueron despojados del antifaz en un simple parpadeo y su boca terminó siendo presionada por una más grande. Silenciándolo por completo.

Chocando miradas; Violeta y azul contra escarlata. Resistiéndose y rindiéndose en menos de un segundo al sentir la ágil lengua del demonio colarse entre sus labios, estimulando un agradable cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo.

Comprobando entonces lo que tanto temía averiguar.

Lo que un principio había sido mera y tal vez falsa gentileza por parte de los labios de Sebastian ya no era otra cosa más que algo remoto. Desde ese instante supo que aquellas _parcialidades_ habían tocado otro nivel. Uno que desbordaba lujuria pura.

Lo peor del caso era que a Ciel no le desagradaba.

Sus párpados por fin se cerraron, permitiéndose a sí mismo probar con torpeza el sabor de la lengua contraria a la suya, uniéndolas en una especie de danza, bebiendo de aquel arrebatador elixir de nuevas sensaciones que antes desconocía, llevándolo peligrosamente a un abismo sin fin.

Si ya estaba condenado… ¿Era inútil seguir luchando por la poca voluntad que le quedaba?

.

.

La idea le terminó carcomiendo la conciencia más tarde en su habitación. Aunque le prohibió la entrada a su mayordomo no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Y debajo de su camisa todavía era capaz de sentir las marcas de dientes en cada rincón de sus omóplatos...

.

.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _523 palabras._

 _Que va, lamento haberles dejado a muchos de ustedes con ganas de lemon en la viñeta anterior (así como lamento que tal vez en esta la intensidad bajara de tono) Esta vez esta desde el punto de vista de Ciel en el cual intenté narrar un poco de como lentamente se va perdiendo por Sebastian y todo eso._

 _No desesperen, como mencionó TenshiNeko_ _-chan por ahí, sería ir muy rápido_ _con todo si les colocara lemon ahora. Puesto que Sebastian también comienza a tener sus inconvenientes con su joven amo ¿Lo notan?_

 _Gracias como siempre por sus reviews, los follows y los favoritos c:_ _en verdad es tan motivador de su parte. Si todo sale bien seguiré subiendo toda viñeta o drabble posible que se me ocurra. Les_ _ **recuerdo**_ _que ustedes también pueden aportar ideas, yo las tomaré con gusto._

 _Y bueno eso es todo, nos leemos._


	9. Marca

**Marca.**

No era la primera vez que era marcado por alguien, lo sabía de sobra. Por eso prefirió no entrar en detalles respecto a ello, dejándose acarrear por su propia mente que clamaba atención para centrarse en el singular par de manos que desataban su listón negro.

Fijando su atención en el color lóbrego de las uñas justo antes de perderse por debajo de su camisola, estremeciéndose ante el contacto.

―Sebas…

Se calló al sentir el par de labios cerrarse alrededor de su clavícula, comenzando a subir la temperatura de su piel.

―Sebastian… ―suspiró, dándose cuenta de que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, bombeando sangre sin control.

― ¿El joven amo se encuentra relajado? ―murmuró su mayordomo, aún sin despegar los labios de su acalorada piel.

― Sebast-… ¡Ah! ―demandó demasiado tarde, tratando de distraerse del agudo dolor que emergía de su barbilla.

―Con una orden, usted podría…

―No quiero detenerte. ―murmuró agonizante mientras notaba las pupilas escarlatas dilatarse exiguamente ante semejante confesión, si era que se le podía llamar así. ― ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que te ordeno o no?

Sebastian suspiró profundamente mucho antes de contestar: Esto podría volverse peligroso para usted. ¿Por qué de repente le importa tan poco su vida?

―Tú no serías capaz de lastimarme. _No puedes._ ―contestó el conde, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla oculta entre unos cuantos mechones de liso cabello negro.

―Entonces detenga esto. ―constriñó Sebastian con seriedad.

Y Ciel terminó colocando ambas de sus manos en el rostro del demonio, entrecerrando los ojos. Saboreando la expresión de este. Sorprendido y molesto. _Sí, esa es la manera en la que me gusta verte_ , pensó. Pues aunque jamás se lo diría en voz alta, había sido arrinconado. Siendo una inevitable víctima de esas sensaciones que emergían y se abrían paso por sus venas hasta calentar su linfa **(*)** carmesí, buscando cesar el escozor con desesperación por medio de aquel par de orondos labios que tenía a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Su voluntad había sido reducida a cenizas, no obstante, estaba seguro de que a pesar de permitir semejante intimidad, las reglas del juego serían impuestas por Él y no por el demonio.

― ¿Detenerme? ―exclamó, apartando los mechones que cubrían el rostro de su mayordomo con sus dedos, sonriendo burlonamente. ― ¿Por qué? Puedo ver tu manera tan impropia de mirarme todo el tiempo desde que me besaste por primera vez, Sebastian. ―pasó de la mejilla de su mayordomo a la mano que se encontraba aún oculta debajo de su ropa, deslizándola sobre un costado de su pecho. ―Las marcas que me hiciste aquella noche siguen aquí. ―dijo, sintiéndose triunfante ante la mirada tan seria que el mayor le brindaba.

―Usted no pidió que me detuviera. ―respondió.

―Por supuesto que no lo hice, ―quería llevarlo al límite, volviendo a mover la mano de Sebastian hasta su cuello y más arriba. ―De alguna manera, encuentro disfrutable la manera en la que pareces deleitarte al colocarme marcas que no son del todo tan sempiternas a comparación ― se detuvo sobre su ojo parchado, ― de esta. Y yo me pregunto, ¿Es tanta tu _hambre_ de mí? ¿De mi alma? ¿O acaso ya no sólo es mi alma? ―prosiguió a deshacerse del parche, tirándolo al inerte suelo, liberando su purpúrea mirada, concentrándose en los incontenibles orbes borgoña.

Y dejando caer su última carta, musitó: "¿Tanto me deseas, _demonio_?"

Hubo un breve periodo de silencio, después pudo sentir sus labios ser asaltados con formidable ímpetu, sin rastro de donaire. Como bien quería y esperaba. Recibiendo gustosamente la afanosa lengua de Sebastian contra la suya, catando cada oleada de _placer_ conforme chocaban la una con la otra.

 _Sí, es esto lo que quiero._

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su mayordomo. Fue tanta la seguridad con la que lo hizo que al mismo Ciel le provocó cierto recelo, pero su deseo era más fuerte, codicioso y exasperado, por lo que no le tomó tanta importancia.

Y aun permitiéndose disfrutar hasta el final la vehemente unión de bocas, encontrándose en la orilla de su propio regocijo y en el de Sebastian, aun entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas, fue Ciel quien rompió el beso poco tiempo después.

―Suficiente, es… suficiente ―exclamó con voz temblorosa, todavía tratando de recuperar el aire a bocanadas.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, intentando abrochar sus botones de la camisola sin éxito alguno. Enojado por ello volvió a desabotonarse, repitiendo su fallida acción dos, tres veces hasta que las manos enguantadas intervinieron en la ardua tarea para Ciel. Abrochándole rápidamente para que al momento siguiente el lazo alrededor de su cuello volviera a estar elegantemente atado en forma de moño.

Intentó hacer contacto visual con Sebastian, pero este no se lo permitió. Apenas el conde tuvo toda su ropa en su respectivo lugar hizo una pequeña reverencia. Acto seguido se encaminó a la puerta, saliendo sin más de la habitación. Dejando por el resto de la tarde a un muy presuntuoso Ciel.

.

.

* * *

(*) **linfa** : Líquido coagulable.

 **N/A: 833 palabras. ¡Hey! Después de un considerable tiempo ya volví *movimiento de cejas* la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cuál viñeta hacer primero, tengo una considerable lista que siempre tiende a cambiar y bueh, un desastre total pero digamos que… Ciel ya le comenzará a cobrar a Sebastian lo del primer drabble. Agradezco a _ayre_ y _valentina_ por sus sugerencias que de verdad, me resultaron bastante refrescantes, y nada, ando en plan de realizarlas a continuación de esta c:**

 **Finalmente, como buen disco rayado que parezco, gracias a todas (¿todos tal vez?) por encontrar esta viñetas algo entretenidas, les amo y me hacen feliz, so, habrá más SebaCiel para todos muy pronto (?) saludos, que estén bien.**


	10. Sangre

_**Sangre.**_

El sonido del revolver anegó sus oídos con un profundo eco ensordecedor en cuanto abrió la puerta, viendo el cuerpo de un hombre caer a los pies de su joven amo.

―¿Mi señor? ―inquirió Sebastian con recelo.

―Estoy bien―contestó el contrario, sacando un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos, limpiando la respectiva arma que sostenía con la mano derecha para después guardarla.

Sebastian notó que el escenario era claramente adorable. El cuerpo inerte, la sangre tiñendo una caritativa fracción del piso sucio y el aspecto tétrico de la habitación era algo que el demonio había extrañado ver, pero, ciertamente, lo más encantador de todo era su joven amo con esa expresión de fastidio en su mirada ―aquella que había añorado en días anteriores― y las ligeras gotas de sangre cayendo cuesta abajo por sus blancas manos y parte de su rostro.

―No está muerto todavía―aclaró entonces Ciel, pateando ligeramente al hombre como si se tratara de un simple costal de carne, sólo que en vez de permanecer como uno, dejó escapar un débil gruñido de dolor.

―¿Desea que lo termine por usted o quiere dejarlo desangrarse hasta morir?―inquirió el demonio sin ocultar la diversión en su voz.

Sebastian sintió la mirada del niño posarse en la suya mientras parecía meditar la situación.

―Me importa poco, después de todo era un simple ladrón que quería robarse las recetas de los dulces en mi fábrica, que objetivo tan más patético.―prorrumpió indiferente.

―Usted lo ha dicho, joven amo―dijo Sebastian, acercándose rápidamente hasta posicionarse al lado del niño, dispuesto a admirar un poco más de su temperamento actual.

Prosiguió a hincarse en silencio, levantando el cuerpo del suelo con una sola mano, gozando la expresión tan llena de terror que el hombre brotaba, abriendo la boca de par en par sin emitir palabra alguna, más sólo era capaz de sollozar.

Al demonio le pareció curioso hasta que comenzó a descender su vista hasta cierta herida de bala ubicada en uno de los costados de su pecho.

―Oh, al parecer ha sido perforado uno de los pulmones ―exclamó entonces, comprendiendo la situación, sorprendido al ver lo que el conde había ocasionado sin su ayuda.

―Sí, el pulmón derecho. ―explicó el niño una vez más.

―Vaya que me ha sorprendido joven amo. Su puntería ha mejorado por lo que veo. Es interesante que no se haya ahogado en su propia sangre todavía.

―Déjate de rendibúes(*), sea lo que sea que estés planeando hacer Sebastian, ¿Podrías hacerlo ya? Ya perdí mucho tiempo. ―atajó Ciel claramente fastidiado.

―En ese caso joven amo… ―susurró entonces Sebastian, colocándose a la altura del niño sin soltar al hombre, tomándolo del cuello, arrancándole otro jadeo. ―¿El señor le ha tocado a usted antes de dispararle? ―clavó sus ojos borgoña en los de Ciel, ansioso por saber la respuesta, alegrándose cuando el conde no hizo más que negar con la cabeza.

― _Excelente_ ―y dicho esto, su mano presionó abrupta y rápidamente contra el grueso cuello como si de una hoja de papel se tratara.

Se escuchó un rápido _crack_ llenar la habitación acompañado de un grito ahogado, después fue silencio. Un poco más de sangre criminal había manchado el suelo y un poco de las mejillas del demonio, quién parecía orgulloso de su última acción. Deleitándose sobre todo de la mirada alimentada de incomodidad y terror en su joven. Notando más gotitas de sangre humedecer sus cabellos y sus sonrosados labios.

―Parece que si se ahogó lo suficiente, ya no tenía mucha sangre almacenada, que decepcionante. ―finalizó Sebastian, liberando la palma enguantada del cadáver. Centrándose de lleno en su petrificado amo. Acercándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para acortar su escasa distancia.

El demonio no pudo evitar preguntarse porque Ciel había permitido que matara tan cerca de Él sin quejarse, sugirió que era porque lo había hecho por sorpresa pero aun así no tenía mucho sentido que también le permitiera posar ambas de sus manos en sus mejillas, haciendo un desastre de ellas con la sangre coagulada en uno de sus guantes.

―Tan solo mírese, hay sangre en sus labios―susurró con fingido desagrado.

La expresión del conde era invaluable, el líquido rojo sólo atribuía a hacerlo lucir más encantador e indefenso.

En días anteriores a Sebastian le había incomodado la actitud tan atrevida que Ciel había adquirido con Él recientemente, tal cambio incluso había afectado el sabor de sus labios. Por ello comprendió una cosa; Ver semejante oportunidad de sumisión era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

Se inclinó con decisión, arrancando un beso de los rojizos labios. Paladeando el óxido, la sal y el miedo de Ciel de una sola tanteada, aspirando de a poco el dulce de esos sabores entremezclados sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la añil mirada, removiendo con suavidad la sangre con la punta de su lengua de ciertos labios temblorosos hasta que sólo quedaron un par de impecables belfos.

Apenas apartó su boca de la más pequeña notó el cuerpo de Ciel estremecerse. Estaba tan asustado ―tan _perfecto_ ― que Sebastian consideró la idea de retirar la sangre de las partes del cuerpo restantes de la misma manera, sólo para seguir alimentándose del miedo y el placer ―incluso la resistencia― que Ciel emanaba después de tanto.

Pero el conde parecía estar regresando ya a sus cinco sentidos y la sangre estaba a punto de llegarle a la suela de sus zapatos.

Por ello dejó escapar un suspiro, resignado, apoyando su mano libre de suciedad en el menudo hombro, tirando de este para apartarlo de semejante desastre.

―Debemos llegar a la mansión joven amo, usted necesita un baño y yo necesito preparar la cena―susurró a la altura de su oído segundos antes de tomarlo en brazos.

Ciel no protestó y se limitó a recargar su rostro en el pecho de Sebastian quién no tenía mucho de que arrepentirse, al contrario, esperaba tener más oportunidades como aquellas para provocar a su joven amo de esa manera.

.

.

* * *

(*) **Rendibúes** : En este caso, son comentarios que se hacen a una persona por adulación.

 **N/A: 991 palabras. ¡Por fin actualización! De nuevo por la punta de los pelos chicos y aun así sentí todo tan meh. Esta viñeta fue la que más me costó escribir que no sé, siento que me limité, ¿Qué opinan ustedes? digamos que es el golpe de vuelta por parte de Sebastian (?) gracias a ayrecroft por la sugerencia a propósito. La siguiente será por sugerencia de valentina c: espero les haya gustado algo. Nos leemos en la próxima viñeta (o drabble creo). c:**


	11. Drip, drop

_**Drip, drop.**_

 _Drip, drop, drip, drop._

Sebastian sonrió cínicamente.

 _Drip, drop, drip, drop._

Y Ciel estaba iracundo.

 _Drip, drop, drip, drop._

Decidió liberar sus manos de los guantes que estaban goteando sangre de una manera considerable (producto del desastre que había dejado afuera de esa habitación adornada de cadáveres frescos…)

 _Como siempre, ser secuestrado de una forma tan deplorable… en plena misión…_

 _Tonto joven amo._

Se acercó a Ciel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, inclinándose un poco para hablarle a su altura.

―No tiene nada que temer joven amo, _soy yo―_ murmuró entonces, colocando ambas de sus manos en las mejillas del niño, tocándole de esa manera tan _diferente_ , más allá de su rol amo-sirviente.

Sebastian sabía que Ciel no tenía miedo en ese momento y que las palabras dichas con anterioridad habían sido un medio para aumentar esa emoción diferente a la del miedo. Un sentimiento más ameno y placentero; Tan placentero como el sugestivo temblor que presentaba el cuerpo del niño, tan palpable como el calor que proporcionaban las infantiles mejillas encendidas contra el tacto de su piel. Tan fino como probar la frustración misma de los propios labios de su joven amo, y lo saboreó con tanta libertad que...

Oh, ¿En qué momento había decidido besarlo?

Se detuvo, alejándose uno o dos milímetros. Fue cuando notó aquella posición tan indefensa, con los mechones azules ataviados de suciedad y polvo, las ropas demacradas y el _enojo_ acrecentándose a cada instante. Sebastian ya no sabía si era por el secuestro o porque…

―Sebastian, desátame en este instante, es una orden.

El mayordomo soportó las ganas de reír, deshaciéndose de las cuerdas que aprisionaban las muñecas del aristócrata en silencio, sin siquiera tocarlo.

Ciel se levantó con presteza, desatando la venda que le cubría los ojos por sí mismo. Fue ahí donde el demonio se estremeció de regocijo al encontrarse con el enfado ardiendo dentro de aquel par de lagos azules con pura vitalidad.

―Tardaste demasiado―le reprochó el niño, clavando su mirada todavía más en la suya.

Ignorando el hecho de que Ciel no le reclamara aquel ligero desliz que había sucedió momentos antes, el demonio le contestó:

―Le ruego me disculpe, me demoré un poco al interrogar a uno de sus secuestradores―respondió con tranquilidad.

― ¿Y? ¿Qué encontraste? ―cuestionó Ciel, sosteniendo una de sus muñecas con la mano contraria, presionando la zona lastimada por las cuerdas.

―Nada interesante. Libertinos tratando de hacerse millonarios por medio de usted, como siempre. ―admitió Sebastian ante semejante ironía, una vez más, sonriendo con diversión.

Ciel le miró de soslayo, enarcando una ceja.

―Una auténtica lástima, estoy comenzando a aburrirme― se limitó a decir el conde, suspirando decepcionado.

Parecía como si su enojo se hubiera esfumado, ya estaba volviendo a cubrirse de esa aura dura e indiferente.

―A propósito, Sebastian…

Justo cuando creía que tenía un poco de ventaja en aquel regocijado juego, todo se había vuelto en su contra.

 _Drip, drop, drip, drop._

Un ligero jalón culminó en el sabor del éter **(*)** colándose a sus labios con violencia, acompañado del clásico té negro y bergamota provenientes de los labios infantiles.

 _Drip, drop, drip, drop._

Sintió una fina punzada atravesarle cual agujas exquisitas; Los dientes del menor yacían clavados en su labio inferior con pesadez, tanto la boca como la lengua del conde se sentían densos, tranquilos (seguramente por los efectos de la droga), empero, más bulliciosos de lo habitual, recorriendo sin prisa alguna cada rincón de su boca como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba. Por supuesto, Sebastian, como buen mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive aceptó. Devolviendo la mordida con ímpetu, escudriñando y presionando cada segmento de belfo caliente que sus dientes pudieron encontrar. Hasta que su joven amo volvió a contraatacar, mordiendo dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta que se apartó sin avisar.

Sebastian supo entonces que los ojos del Conde no estaban brillando de satisfacción por nada y el labio inferior comenzó a palpitarle.

 _Drip,drop,drip, drop._

Ah,

sus labios y no sus guantes estaban goteando sangre está vez.

.

.

* * *

 _ **(*) éter** : Solía ser usado como analgésico antes de la existencia del cloroformo. Por supuesto, en los tiempos de la reina Victoria (siglo XIX) **no** existía el cloroformo. _

**N/A:** ¡Heeeeey! tanto tiempo (uno muy largo) una disculpa por no actualizar antes, no me fue posible por la Universidad. Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones de fin de año, volveré a las actualizaciones más o menos no tan tardías.

Muchas gracias por los follows y favoritos, como siempre, no sé, se les agradece mucho al igual que sus reviews. ;-;

En cuanto al capítulo... además de ser un típico estira-afloja de Ciel a Sebastian, well, creo que es evidente mi obsesión que tengo por la sangre como un elemento crucial del SebaCiel *cries*. Pero que va, esta viñeta fue posible con la sugerencia de **valentina** , espero te haya gustado un poquito al menos, así como a todos ustedes. Tengo más viñetas que terminar con sus peticiones y espero les agrade cuando eso pase, así como el avance que se va dando a todo. Sin más que reportar, ¡Saludos cordiales a todas/os!


	12. Ultimátum

_**Ultimátum.**_

―Joven amo― le susurró Sebastian con toda intención seductora, clavando sus dientes en el lóbulo del menor ―. A pesar de que está disfrutando esto y sus ojos reflejan cada vez más el deseo de su alma, ―repitió la acción anterior―, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más va a negarlo? ―Ciel sintió el contorno de su cuello ser recorrido por la lengua de su mayordomo, ― ¿Cree que no saboreo el placer que sus labios destilan cuando se entregan sin preámbulo alguno a los míos? ―los ojos añiles chocaron contra los borgoñas por unos instantes. ―Usted ya no me tiene miedo y se lo orgulloso que es, pero aún en medio de todo esto puedo ver cómo me mira ahora, cómo su cuerpo implora mi tacto, sus luchas mentales también las escucho. ¿En verdad no puede dejar de pensar en mí a tal grado? ¿En verdad no desea entregarse a esto que le estoy ofreciendo?

El Conde no tenía salida. Sebastian le sostenía todo su cuerpo impidiendo que cayera al piso y sus ojos brillaban ardientes, feroces y a Ciel le adormilaban.

En medio de todo aquello, también se encontró a si mismo aferrando sus manos en los morenos cabellos tras perder el contacto visual para después notar que los labios de su mayordomo se encontraban descansado en algún rincón de su cuello.

―Estoy aquí para servirle ―murmuró contra su piel, acariciando unos cuantos mechones de su cabello azulado. ―Lo único que tiene que hacer ahora es llamarme con ese nombre que usted me dio, de esa manera me permitirá hacerle sentir anhelado una vez más.

―Yo no…―comenzó a decir, timorato. Pero el dedo índice del mayor le interrumpió.

(Había algo dentro de Él que comenzaba a quemarle…

―Shhh, está bien joven amo, permítase esta liberación, ceda a sus deseos tan solo por esta ocasión. Cuénteme que es lo que quiere.

…ah claro. La verdad.)

Entonces volvió a encontrarse con la mirada del mayor, apreciando un curioso arcoíris viajar en sus orbes infernales, pasando del escarlata al morado, y al rosado… incluso al negro, igual que… igual que plumas acariciándole el cuerpo entero…

―Sebastian…―sus labios comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia, de manera titubeante y embelesada, ―…quiero que me beses ―, dejando que su obstinación se hiciera añicos.

Sus labios enmudecieron pues, en medio de su delirante regodeo y debilidad, habían sido auxiliados por los carnosos labios del mayordomo, permitiéndole a Ciel deshacerse en gemidos y jadeos. Aferrando sus brazos en el cuello del contrario como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y como de costumbre, mordió y arrasó con la boca contraria tanto como pudo, dibujando el contorno de aquellos belfos con la lengua sin reparo, con la idea de no desistir hasta quedarse sin aire, dejando que su mente finalizara en un ansioso susurro mental, claro y conciso:

 _Y también quiero…_

… _te quiero a ti._

.

.

―¡¿Joven amo?! ¡¿Joven amo?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ―chilló una voz familiar a los oídos de Ciel.

Una muy alarmada.

―Finny, será mejor que te tranquilices ―exclamó otra voz más grave.

―¡Pero Sebastian-san!

Ciel abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con las caras de Finny y Sebastian desde lo alto.

―Joven amo ―le saludó Sebastian, medio sonriéndole.

―¡Joven amo! ¡Qué alegría saber que está despierto otra vez!―lloriqueó Finny, abalanzándose sobre Ciel, quién colocó sus brazos alrededor suyo en defensa propia, evitando que Finny le jaloneara demasiado.

Fue cuando el Conde se dio cuenta de que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, y ya casi estaba a punto de reclamar y exigir una explicación, pero fue una punzada en el bajo vientre la que le hizo soltar un quejido en vez de un regaño.

―¿Pero qué..? ¡Quítate de encima! ― le ordenó casi de inmediato a Finny, pensando que este había sido el causante del dolor.

Debido a que Finny seguía sin retirarse, Sebastian intervino rápidamente y una vez que había apartado al rubio sirviente de su amo, le colocó un brazo detrás de la menuda espalda de Ciel, ofreciéndole apoyo para levantarse.

―¡No necesito tu ayuda! ―protestó el niño con rapidez, levantándose casi en el acto y con tanta torpeza que de no haber sido por Sebastian, se hubiera vuelto a caer de bruces contra el suelo.

―¿Se siente bien? ―preguntó Sebastian, insistiendo en asistirlo.

―¡Deja eso para después! ―atajó Ciel, intentando ignorar el dolor tan repentino ― ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

―Caminaba dormido ―admitió Sebastian con fingida indiferencia.

―¡¿Ah?! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―A que el joven amo actuó como sonámbulo. Finny lo vio caminando por el pasillo y se alarmó, después acudió a mí y fue cuando lo encontramos en la posición en la que usted despertó. ―explicó el demonio, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

―Bastardo, eso te pareció divertido, ¿verdad? ―le reprochó Ciel, dándole la espalda mientras posaba una mano sobre su vientre.

―¿Le sucede algo a su estómago? ―preguntó Sebastian para incomodidad del Conde.

―¡No! ¡No me pasa nada!

―¿Está seguro? Parece que…

―¡Te dije que estoy bien! No necesito de tu asistencia. ―volvió a interrumpir Ciel, acentuando su tono autoritario, caminando rápidamente a su habitación. ―¡Me voy a dormir! ―sentenció con firmeza, acelerando el paso. Y para su suerte, Sebastian no se lo impidió.

A sus espaldas, los lloriqueos de Finny se hacían lejanos.

Una vez en su alcoba, se tumbó tan rápido como pudo sobre su lecho, retirando el sudor frío de su frente y tratando de asimilar la dolorosa situación que se le había presentado.

 _¿Ese sueño me hizo esto?_

Ciel se maldijo, mirando con desaprobación absoluta al bulto situado en la zona de su entrepierna.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Está viñeta fue realizada por la idea que me dio **Halkeginia,** ¡por fin!, discúlpame por tardar tanto, quizás no sea tal y como me lo pediste o imaginabas pero espero te haya gustado y a los demás también.

So, después de esta viñeta, sólo les diré que el fic está a punto de ser cambiado de rating T a rating M (?) por favor, echen a volar su imaginación *inserten emojis con caras pervertidas*

Gracias por leer, dejar review, favoritear y seguir. Me inspiran mucho a continuar. Se les quiere.

¡Hasta la próxima viñeta!


	13. Principio

_**Principio.**_

―Joven amo, se lo que está pensando pero usted no tiene que sentirse avergonzado. Es algo normal en ustedes los humanos abrirse camino a las puertas de… ―comenzaba a decir Sebastian después de que Ciel había decido apartar su mano de un manotazo.

―Ya oí suficiente ―atajó el niño, tratando de sonar autoritario en medio de su aspecto ruborizado.

Tres días habían pasado. Tres días en los que Ciel había logrado pasar desapercibido respecto a sus inconvenientes físicos en su propia mansión frente a sus sirvientes, incluso frente al propio Sebastian.

―Al menos déjeme terminar.

―No es necesario.

Pero Ciel no contaba con el cuarto día en el que Sebastian iría a su alcoba sin su permiso y le robaría el aliento por medio de los juegos que incluyen besos esporádicos que ahora daban como resultado una fastidiosa _tensión_ en sus partes nobles justo enfrente de los socarrones ojos de Sebastian.

― ¿No? Si me permite expresarlo, estos días lo he notado tan estresado y ensimismado con usted mismo que, ahora que al fin se la razón por la que me estaba evitando más de lo usual, creo que lo considero algo aliviador.

― ¿Por qué lo consideras de esa manera? ―inquirió Ciel, chasqueando la lengua.

― ¿Hace falta que se lo diga? ―susurró entonces el demonio a la altura de su oído.

― ¿Qué estás insinuándome? ―respondió Ciel, luchando por alcanzar la firmeza de su voz.

―Joven amo, debo aceptar que usted me sigue sorprendiendo. ―murmuró el mayordomo, colocando una mano sobre la caliente mejilla del niño ―Y para serle sincero, _yo ya lo sabía_. Lo sabía desde que tuvo cierto sueño en pleno sonambulismo, el cual, si me permite aclarar, no fue una mera coincidencia.

―No me sorprende ―admitió el Conde con resignación, entrecerrando los ojos. ―Eres un ser depravado después de todo ―, añadió.

― Le agradezco las palabras ―se limitó a contestar Sebastian con simpleza y sin romper el contacto físico.

―Eres un…

―Vaya, y yo que creía que ya habíamos culminado esa fase, joven amo.

Fueron lentos los segundos que transcurrieron entre Ciel y el demonio al cruzar sus miradas a tan escasa distancia.

― Déjeme adivinar. ―rompió el silencio Sebastian, prolongando su voz con ese descaro que Ciel detestaba siempre y― ¿Quiere que lo suelte?

 _Sí._

― Sigue reprimiéndose a pesar de que nuestra faena ha destruido tantos límites… ― conforme Sebastian hablaba, una de sus manos ya comenzaba a colarse entre los pantalones victorianos de encaje dorado pertenecientes a su amo. ― Se lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Quiere que lo suelte?

 _Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, si…_

El tacto de la piel infernal contra la suya era tan frío y consolador para la tensión latente de su cuerpo que Ciel ya había soltado un gemido antes de ser capaz de frenar el sonido de su voz.

― Oh vaya, ¿Quiere que lo suelte? ―exclamó el demonio bastardo con una amplia sonrisa y Ciel ya podía notar su expresión al borde del triunfo.

Supo entonces que era momento de parar, supo que si se quedaba por más tiempo no sólo lo lamentaría, sino que estaría derribando una barrera más con su sirviente y los juegos con este se tornarían aún más peligrosos, pero su cuerpo era incapaz de ignorar el placer que la mano de Sebastian estaba a punto de brindarle. No podía evitar preguntarse de lo que el demonio sería capaz de hacerle.

(Y de tan sólo pensar en el sueño del que Sebastian había sido culpable,

 _Sí…_

la manera en la que había cedido y admitido sus deseos…)

 _Sí…_

(…)

―Sebastian… ¿Tú sabes por qué…? ¿Por qué duele tanto?

… _no._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hey! primero que nada, ¡felices fiestas! espero se la estén pasando muy bien en estos días de vacaciones y hayan tenido buena Navidad y estén bien para recibir todo esto del año nuevo.

Segundo, por favor no se alteren con el final. Esto es sólo una introducción de lo que leerán a continuación. El otro capitulo con el lemon ya viene en camino, está a medio escribir *nervios* y apenas me desocupe de la vida social, vendré acá a darles lo que sigue. La espera no será larga, se los prometo.

¡Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo a lo largo de todo esto!

Por último, respecto a la sugerencia que me dio un (o una) Guest, quiero aprovechar para decirles a todos(as) en general que las sugerencias siguen siendo aceptadas.

En cuanto a la sugerencia tuya, Guest, te soy sincera, me encanta y en efecto, muchas gracias por dármela. La estaré empleando para últimas viñetas, te preguntarás el por qué. Es simplemente por cuestión de orden y secuencia, aunque Stolen Kisses sean tan solo viñetas con una leve relación entre una y otra sin una trama sólida, trato de llevarles un orden en el tiempo y también un paso lento en cuanto al desarrollo sin ánimos de apresurar nada. De ahí la razón por la que no quise darles el lemon tan pronto. Creo que tu sugerencia encajaría a la perfección en viñetas del final dando así un cierre digno y todo eso. Es todo.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima viñeta!


	14. Bergamota

_**Bergamota.**_

No supo en que momento había decidido explorar ciertos rincones de ese peligroso terreno a un horizonte que iba más allá de sus intereses demasiado humanos para el propio lugar y sus habitantes, pero Ciel al fin era consciente de que ya no podía dar marcha atrás pues no era su modo de enfrentar las cosas. Y tanto Él como Sebastian lo sabían.

―Relájese, joven amo ―murmuraba Sebastian contra su barbilla justo antes de morderla.

 _Sebastian, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho conmigo?_

Sus ojos añiles se depositaron intencionalmente sobre los borgoñas, esperando una respuesta que logró formar un silencio breve, pero tenso. Lo suficiente para que Ciel sintiera su propia respiración acelerarse.

 _Lo mismo que usted me ha hecho a mí._

Las palabras se colaron a su mente tan rápido que se sintió desorientado. Haciéndole cerrar los ojos cuando notó que tras haber respondido. Sebastian había comenzado a descender su boca por su estremecido cuerpo.

Gotitas de sudor corrieron cuesta abajo por las mejillas de un exasperado Conde minutos más tarde y aunque intentara ignorar el constante y extraordinario palpitar que emergía de la zona cercana a su ingle, los gemidos de sus belfos eran incontenibles y lo eran tanto o más que los vergonzosos sonidos de succión en su pueril erección.

―Es muy diferente a la autocomplacencia. ¿No lo cree? ―sugirió Sebastian, sosteniendo con firmeza su sensible órgano entre sus manos.

Por otra parte, las manos temblorosas de Ciel luchaban por no terminar aferrándose al cuerpo ubicado entre sus muslos, a pesar de que la idea de abandonarse a su mayordomo _infernal_ con la ausencia de su orgullo ―perdido en algún rincón olvidado de su mente― era algo que también había comenzado a aceptar.

Las sensaciones se concebían tan reales que su cuerpo se lo hacía saber una y otra vez por medio de espasmos gracias a cierta lengua perversa de textura áspera y acuosa que exploraba con detalle cada centímetro de su zona íntima, aquella zona que había pertenecido a las pocas cosas jamás corrompidas de su persona.

―Muy diferente… ―logró admitir el Conde justo antes de volverse a deshacer en gemidos.

―No estaba equivocado sobre usted. ¿Lo sabía? ―exclamó Sebastian de repente, logrando que Ciel volviera a centrar su atención en el demonio.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó el niño después de dar un gran suspiro para recuperar el aire.

Sebastian entrecerró sus ojos, inclinando nuevamente sus labios hacía el erecto miembro del Conde, apenas rozándolo, justo antes de soltar una risa que Ciel no supo calificar como una burlona o una entretenida.

―El olor a bergamota no es nada para mí, sin embargo siempre me atrae cuando lo porta, incluso ahora mismo puedo degustarlo en mi boca cuando en realidad debería de saber despreciable, ―Ciel logró controlar un gemido cuando los labios de Sebastian entraron en contacto con su piel― pero es debido a usted, joven amo, que el sabor se hace sublime y magno. ―Apretó los párpados cuando sintió nuevamente el calor de la lengua demoniaca adueñarse de su húmeda punta, succionándola con más velocidad que antes.

― ¡Déjate de rodeos! ¡Acaba de una maldita vez! ―clamó Ciel en desesperación cuando comenzó a sentir una violenta sacudida inundar su interior, la cual viajaba desde su bajo vientre hasta su erección, sus muslos y más tarde, a su cuerpo entero.

Los niños eran exigentes con sus juegos, incluso si esos juegos incluían el agobio maligno del infierno mismo. Y residiendo en ese punto, Ciel ya no era capaz de pensar de una manera racional. Su curiosidad se centró en esa nueva sensación que no cesaba de acecharle y exigía saber la conclusión. La deseaba con apremio.

―Tranquilícese, está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, es todo ―dijo Sebastian en un tono bullicioso, antes de engullirlo entero nuevamente.

― ¡¿Orgasmo?! ―preguntó en automático Ciel, todavía preso del intenso regodeo que el demonio le brindaba, inhabilitándolo para hablar con desenvoltura.

Sebastian no respondió. En lugar de palabras, Ciel recibió el agudo placer incrementarse con prontitud en forma de contracciones, arrancándole un grito de su boca justo antes de poder evitarlo. Un grito que había hipado un nombre en específico.

― ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian! ¡Sebas…!

Un gustoso dolor proveniente de su boca lo había silenciado.

Sebastian había abandonado su miembro para besarlo con una ferocidad que debería de haberle hecho entrar en sobresalto, pues podía sentir dientes presionar sin tacto alguno los suyos antes de clavarse sobre su labio inferior con depravada _hambre_. Sí, los labios del demonio se movían erráticos contra los suyos y su lengua se movía del mismo modo en el que lo había estado haciendo con su erección, la cual no había sido abandonada del todo. Sebastian había sustituido una de sus manos por sus labios, masturbando a su joven amo sin detenerse.

Y Ciel comenzó a quedarse sin aire, pero la mano ubicada detrás de su nuca le previó de alejarse, gimiendo frenéticamente contra la ávida boca como resultado de las estimulaciones en su parte noble, suspirando cuando escuchó la seducción pura en las palabras de Sebastian inundar su mente una vez más.

 _Termine por mí, joven amo._

En aquel instante el Conde comenzó a sufrir arcadas, logrando que _su_ demonio decidiera romper el beso para lamer la comisura de sus labios conforme las piernas de Ciel amenazaban con caer al suelo de su habitación al momento de sentir su insalvable liberación, empapando la mano de Sebastian con descontrol mientras jadeaba con exasperación.

Finalmente, Ciel se negó a mirar a Sebastian a los ojos, todavía sin recuperarse de esa ola de nuevas emociones, dándose cuenta de tres cosas; Su piel entera ardía con intensidad.

Sus manos ya habían rodeado la cintura de Sebastian con tal de no caer al piso.

Y su mente por fin había empezado a culparlo por lo que había hecho.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Me tomó un poco de tiempo escribir toda la extensión dándole detalles lo suficientemente buenos y he de decir que me ha agradado como quedó, también no llegué a las 1000 palabras (por poco jaja) por lo que igual estoy satisfecha. Me comentaban por ahí que ya extrañan los capítulos que son narrados desde Sebastian y quería informales que tengo pensado escribir el siguiente con su punto de vista porque yo sé que sabemos que Ciel ya medio-se-rindió pero, ¿Qué opina Sebastian de esto?

Lo sabrán pronto.

Por supuesto el lemon también va a seguir subiendo de tono y comenzaré a emplear una que otra sugerencia de ustedes. Muchas gracias por leer, favoritear y seguir. Nos leemos en la próxima viñeta y espero estén teniendo un buen inicio de año. ¡Saludos!


	15. Betún

_**Betún.**_

Su alma era fuego férvido.

 _Sebas…tian… espe-… ¡Ah!_

Exquisita, sublime y adictiva.

 _Bastardo, ve… ¡Ve más despacio!_

Y los insultos que salían de sus sofocados labios eran cantos jubilosos.

 _Mi intención no es molestarle, joven amo._

 _(No del todo)_

 _Por tu bien… no, no. Por el mío… espero que no nos atrapen los sirvientes en esta situación…_

El olor a Earl Grey seguía siendo un total desagrado para su nariz, no obstante, era persistente en incrementar los deseos de aplastar a su contratista dentro de un espiral de placer y perdición.

 _Confíe en mí, joven amo. No lo harán._

Ah,

y que bien sabía la perversión y lubricidad en su infantil piel, que perfecto se sentía tomar las ruborizadas mejillas del chico y besarlo hasta que sus respiraciones se fusionaran y entrecortaran conforme sus lenguas nadaban la una sobre la otra sin ―casi nada de― superfluos disimulos de por medio.

.

.

― ¡Ciel! ¡Ya te extrañaba! ―exclamaba fervientemente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los holanes de su vestido pilotando unos segundos en el aire antes de caer inertes por encima de su cuerpo.

El joven amo, como siempre, la apartó de encima, deprisa. Levantándose con ese aire torpe tan típico de su persona para ofrecerle una de sus manos a su prima-prometida, ayudándola a levantarse.

―Lizzie… ha pasado un tiempo ―contestó sutilmente.

Con ello, esa tarde se resumió a una sesión de té al aire libre con la señorita Elizabeth narrando los últimos viajes que había tenido junto a su Madre y las recientes modas en Paris de las que Ciel normalmente no estaba interesando en escuchar. Pero que en esa ocasión, ―y para sorpresa del mayordomo― el Conde parecía haber hecho una excepción.

Dando como resultado que durante el resto de la visita, el niño se las apañara para no hacer contacto visual con su borgoña mirada hasta que llegó el tiempo ―interrumpido― del postre tras una excelente comida.

Culminando al final con Frances Midford tocando el timbre de la mansión Phantomhive, esperando por una hija que se negaba a irse porque su prometido requería más de su tiempo.

 _La misma rutina de siempre. No obstante…_

.

.

 _(…Hoy se ha portado más amable de lo normal con Lady Elizabeth, ¿No le parece?)_

Insertar el primer dedo dentro de la pequeña oquedad le hizo decidir que no se negaría a disfrutar una vista de lo más majestuosa.

 _(Son alucinaciones tuyas.)_

Ciel era un alma vibrante y embaucadora para demonios de su talla; Una perdición segura.

 _(Si ese es el caso, me imagino que también fue una alucinación mía el verle evitándome durante toda la visita de su prometida.)_

Un contratista arduo de seducir.

 _(En efecto, todo fue producto de tu estúpida imaginación. Además, ¿De dónde viene esa curiosidad? ¿Qué problema hay si decido tratar a Lizzie de una manera disímil?)_

Pero todo eso ya lo sabía.

 _(Nada, por supuesto. Solo que me es inevitable el pensar que lo hizo para descubrir si yo reaccionaría de una manera inapropiada.)_

―Su cuerpo es tan estrecho, caliente y sensible que, si me permite confesar. No tiene idea de cuánto he ansiado complacerle de este modo...―exclamó Sebastian, sintiéndose incapaz de controlar el ligero temblor de su voz y sus propias palabras riadas por verdad escrupulosa.

― ¿Complacerme? ―susurró Ciel en un hilillo de voz.

 _(¿Por qué querría saber tu reacción? ¿Crees que quiero que sientas celos por mí, perro? ¿Crees que eres el único que sabe jugar?)_

Introducir un segundo dedo fue más fácil que responderle apropiadamente.

.

.

Observó a un fúrico Ciel encaminarse nuevamente ―y a paso firme― a la mesa ubicada en el espacio exterior. Tomando con una de sus manos el plato con pastel de avellanas intacto una vez que llegó a su corto destino.

―Tu no me controlas a mí ―musitó entonces, pasando su dedo anular por encima del betún con cierta intención mientras lo miraba fijamente.

A continuación, Ciel dejó el pastel sobre la mesa mucho antes de que el demonio se bien aventurara a indagar sus subsiguientes acciones.

―Pero yo a ti, _Sebastian_ … ―expresó mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa, dividiendo tenuemente las piernas de manera inexperta pero decidida, haciéndole saber al demonio lo inapelable―… yo a ti, sí.

.

.

― ¡Demonios, Sebastian! ¡Ugh! ―sollozó Ciel, permitiendo que los dedos cubiertos de betún indagaran un par de centímetros más a cierto ritmo determinado y coordinado con la masturbación que sobrellevaba su rígido miembro.

Y Sebastian no lo concebía, pues a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado al fuego y a los placeres más recónditos que muchos seres humanos jamás explorarían durante toda su vida, su joven amo le provocaba incendios intrínsecos y característicos regocijos que aún no lograba reconocer pero que aun así ambicionaba con seguir recorriendo y consumiendo hasta dejar nada.

Porque al fin era consciente de que tanta era su hambre ―y montaraz deseo― por su amo. Porque al fin lo tenía donde siempre lo había querido y porque el corromperlo se sentía _más que bien_.

Minutos más tarde, vio llegar el desenlace definitivo con las lágrimas provenientes de los añiles orbes de una manera agraciada; Podía oler el regodeo que sufría su cuerpo, era tan claro que sintió la motivación acrecentarse en su ser, acelerando así sus movimientos sobre el erguido órgano hasta impregnarse las manos con cierto líquido primoroso.

Con ello, el betún dejó de ser lo único que había ensuciado el cuerpo de Ciel.

.

.

―Sebastian… ―le escuchó decir repentinamente a su joven amo mientras limpiaba el ligero desastre de la mesa, provocándole una extraña sensación cuando, después de un extenso intervalo, cruzó miradas con el Conde.

― ¿Joven amo? ―contestó por inercia.

―Te _odio_ ―le soltó Ciel con indiferencia.

Y el demonio quiso creerle, pero todo lo que vio en el rostro de Ciel fue lujuria e incluso añoro. Sin embargo, le fue imposible encontrar el odio del que tanto le presumía su joven amo.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** 990 palabras *sweats*.


	16. Poder

_**Poder.**_

Una sonrisa asomó sus pérfidos labios. Dejó que sus dientes centellearan como perlas ansiosas al abandonar su respectiva concha. Perlas a punto de develar los secretos más recónditos. Secretos que conducirían a Ciel a la totalidad de la corrupción absoluta, perfecta y maculada en plena tarde de invierno. La momentánea hambre lo dominó el tiempo suficiente para estremecer cierta piel de cordero.

― ¡Sebastian! ¡¿Qué…?! ―Admitió el niño sin disimular su pánico. Sus ojos buscaron los del mayordomo, exigiendo respuestas al sentir el aire desnudo acariciar contra su carne excitada.

―Sssh… ―Le calmó Sebastian, posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios sin disimular una sonrisa socarrona―… jamás pensé que llegaríamos hasta aquí joven amo, pero parece ser que esto ya no es suficiente, mi boca ya _no lo es_. Si me lo permite, el día de hoy intentaremos algo más alejado de la monotonía ―Continuó diciendo cerca, _muy cerca_ de su erección ligeramente flácida.

Ciel se sonrojó al instante, pero lo que Sebastian dijo momentos más tarde, fue el colmo de su vergüenza.

― ¿Qué cosa?

¡Oh! ¡Y cómo no supo describirlo!

Si bien el fervor en la intimidad había sido algo que le daba para cuestionar la poca sanidad que le quedaba, esta nueva sensación se presentaba de una manera incomparable. Era un frenesí tan físico, tan minucioso, como si las manos de Sebastian fueran enredaderas ansiosas que, con cada roce ―más preciso que el anterior― no dejaban rincón sin explorar. Ciel no era tan ajeno a ello, había leído suficiente en la literatura romántica. Sin embargo, la capacidad de experimentarlo a manos del demonio…

― ¡Sebastian! ¡¿Qué estás-?! ―Intentó protestar sin elevar su tono. La intrusión repentina de un tercer dedo lo desconcentró lo suficiente para desviar el desconcierto mientras su voz se desmoronaba en sollozos pecaminosos.

―Parece que ya no tiene control de sus acciones. ¿No es así, joven amo? ―Ronroneó Sebastian, antes de humedecer el lóbulo de la infantil oreja con la punta de su lengua.

―Vete al infierno ―Siseó Ciel, tomando el rostro del demonio entre sus manos, encajando sus uñas hasta brotar algo de sangre.

―Mmm… por supuesto que lo haré ―Gimió complacido―. Solo que no estaré solo cuando lo haga.

―Es lo que más deseas. ¿No es así, perro? Devorarme hasta que no quede nada de mí…

―Joven amo, no hablemos de mis deseos. ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de los suyos?

Finalmente, las enredaderas comenzaron a abrirse paso para tomar algo más que piel externa. Ciel podía sentir como el demonio delineaba su cintura de manera sugestiva.

―Sí… sus deseos que sigue frenando, ¿quiere que le diga una cosa, joven amo? ―susurró peligrosamente.

Ciel tragó saliva.

―Tranquilo, le gustará escuchar esto ―Instó el mayordomo al percibir su incomodidad, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes. Provocando un gemido entrecortado por parte de éste.

― ¿Quiere esto? ―Murmuró conforme presionaba sus dedos, para recordarle a Ciel que aún se encontraba dentro de él―. Sea sincero, por favor.

Después de que el Conde logró controlar sus sollozos de regodeo contenido, después de insultarlo por semejante atrevimiento. Respondió:

― _Sí._

―Eso es. ¿Lo ve? ¿Acaso se siente inferior por aceptar sus bajas pasiones? ―lo halagó con sinceridad, deslizando, muy despacio, sus dedos hacia afuera.

―Mmm, Sebastian… ―Se quejó el niño ante la repentina sensación de vacío.

― ¿Lo siente o no?

―No.

―Así es, joven amo. El deseo se vuelve rendición. La rendición se vuelve poder. ¿Puede verlo? ¿Sentirlo? ―. Aquella mirada hipnótica tenía las pupilas perfectamente dilatadas, y cierto sonido de una cremallera deslizándose hacia abajo, parecía ser el punto de no retorno. Un escalón más abajo, más cerca de tan mórbida relación―. Más importante, ¿Lo quiere?

El deseo atormentó a Ciel como el hambre atormentó los sentidos de Sebastian. La necesidad de querer engullir al otro era tanta que, el cuerpo del niño dejó de ser el único que estaba temblando de necesidad. Cada nervio de su cuerpo exigía terminar con todo de una vez.

―Sebastian… ―Sollozó Ciel sin ocultar la lujuria en su voz.

―Tan sólo dígalo, joven amo. Dígalo y se lo daré. ¡Oh claro que lo haré! ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no puedo darle a mi amo todo lo que este me ordene?

No hubo respuesta verbal, bastó con un beso distinto de todos los anteriores. Uno fogoso, sin restricciones o pensamientos innecesarios. Apasionado y peligroso. Pero no tan peligroso como lo que estaba por venir.

―Por favor, joven amo. Déjeme mostrarle de lo que soy capaz ―solicitó Sebastian, sin perder más tiempo, posicionando su erección en la entrada de Ciel.

―Hazlo. Sólo… hazlo.

―Sí, _mi señor._

Ciel cae sin levantarse esta vez. Ya no le apetece hacerlo.

.

.

* * *

779 palabras.


	17. Carta

**_Carta._**

Las desventajas de no reprimirse repercuten en otras situaciones, tanto en las responsabilidades como en las apariencias. La máscara impuesta con los años comenzaba a quebrarse. Los sirvientes no tardaron en notarlo. Las horas alargadas para tomar el té, las montañas de papeles intactas de firmas o sellos de aprobación. Y la mayor extrañeza de todas, con los restos que presumían ser de una carta sin abrir entre los escombros de la chimenea. Curiosamente, la única que había llegado aquel día provenía de la residencia Midford.

.

.

El fuego desprendió partículas pequeñas alrededor del papel antes de volverlo cenizas, antes de volverlo _nada_. Las llamaradas danzaban mientras Ciel arqueaba la espalda con ímpetu, cediendo sus caderas al vaivén que parecía aumentar de velocidad a cada instante y provocaba un crujido vicioso en el escritorio, cuyos papeles apilados en la superficie, comenzaban a caerse al suelo por el exceso de movimiento.

Abrazar la virilidad de su demonio era una sensación a la cual no se acostumbra del todo. Con cada encuentro, la avidez iba en aumento. El ansia por seguir probando todo ese puñado de placeres era más importante que tomar earl grey o comer dulces sin mesura.

―Sebas…tian… Sebastian… ¡Ah! ―Jadeaba, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para no hacer mayor ruido, sosteniéndose del borde de madera como si este hubiera podido evitar el furioso orgasmo que lo asaltó de pies a cabeza conforme el demonio masturbaba su miembro a una rapidez inhumana.

La magnitud del placer fue tal que el mayor tuvo que levantarlo en brazos para saborear cada convulsión, impuesta en los brazos y piernas del muchacho, mientras su propia liberación empapaba los interiores juveniles. No hacía falta describir el placer de oler el aroma a sexo en un lugar tan privado como el estudio del joven amo. Bastó echar un vistazo al mismo, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo acompañadas de sus ojos llorosos por la intensidad de su clímax, y el ligero hilo de saliva asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

Entonces, antes de inclinarse para poder reclamar aquella pequeña boca, su visión escarlata dejó de ver la añil contraria, pues se había desviado hacía los tonos anaranjados que habían consumido ese insignificante trozo de papel. Ciel lucía tan preocupado bajo ese semblante sereno que segundos atrás era todo lo contrario. La escena resultaba irónica, y Sebastian no pudo evitar reírse. Más no recibió regaño alguno. El niño estaba tan concentrado en la chimenea a semejante grado de negarle a sus ojos que parpadearan. Fue así como el demonio supo que era momento de intervenir.

―No debería pensarlo tanto, joven amo, ¿qué es lo que le preocupa? ―Exclamó Sebastian sin ocultar la curiosidad. Porque, en efecto, la preocupación de su contratista era evidente, pero también podía notar la resistencia para querer terminar todo. Ese pequeño juego que los había empujado al límite con la relación amo-sirviente.

Ciel volvió a tiritar al escuchar esa voz contra su oído, el corazón volvió a salirse de su ritmo normal y no pudo impedir preguntarse la razón. El miedo… ¿miedo de qué? ¿De la carta con el remitente atrevido en letra cursiva que rezaba futura Midford de Phantomhive? ¿O miedo a perder lo que sea que fuera su relación con Sebastian?

Lentamente, sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los del demonio, en busca de una respuesta acertada, una confirmación de lo que ya se había dicho. El fuego dentro de aquellos orbes no hizo más que darle calma. No obstante, necesitaba preguntar.

— ¿Por qué no debería pensarlo?

Sebastian le sonrió con esa burla irritante que el niño decidió dejar pasar.

—Bueno, no sirve de nada hacerlo. ¿Qué le hace pensar que usted se liberará de estas pasiones inhibidas? No, por supuesto que no. Despose o no a la señorita Elizabeth, de cualquier manera y al final, su entereza jamás huirá de mis manos.

Y ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, esas declaraciones que le habrían provocado sonrojos de no ser por la situación. Su compostura estaba intacta. La contestación resultó sincera gracias al contrato latente entre ambos, llena de la determinación que Ciel ya no podía procesar racionalmente, no cuando se trataba del demonio. Por eso deseó preguntar más, pero su agotamiento físico se presentó de golpe. El cansancio de estar inclinado contra el mobiliario ya no podía ser ignorado, al igual que otras cosas que discutiría más tarde. O no. Así que se limitó a pedirle al mayordomo que lo llevara a la cama.

Una vez allí, volvió a sucumbir al vicio carnal para frenar las intranquilidades innecesarias.

La carta fue olvidada demasiado pronto, pero no duraría así por mucho tiempo.

.

.

* * *

774 palabras.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! No tengo idea de si alguien sigue leyendo estas viñetas o no, pero me alivia que por fin haya actualizado acá, tenía tantas ganas pero no pude hacerlo hasta ahora. I mean, pasó un poco más de un año, y me disculpo por ello. Quedan 3 viñetas más, quizás 2. Necesito terminar esto **ya mismo** y es difícil cuando el canon me golpeó de una manera brutal y no puedo evitar preguntarme como escribir de Ciel cuando en realidad no es Ciel. ¡Ja! En fin, yo sigo queriendo mucho a estos dos. Lamento si el lemon es corto pero al ser viñetas me limito mucho y yo soy de describir demasiado la situación en general, no sólo el cachondeo : /

Si alguien lee esto muchas, ¡muchas gracias! Un saludo y abrazo. Nos leemos.

:)


End file.
